


Tom Omegaverse One-shots

by Kcmey



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, omega tom holland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcmey/pseuds/Kcmey
Summary: A series of one shots involving Tom Holland (or the character he plays) as omegas...Send in requests anytime!





	Tom Omegaverse One-shots

At the age of 16 people are classified, there are 3 classifications dominant, submissive, and non-specific or ‘normal’. For most people this is a thrilling day. Many look forward to this day because not only are they given classes but they are also given access to a database in which you can start searching for your perfect match. For a few, being classified is a dreaded experience, pre-signs start to emerge with puberty between the ages of 13 and 16, for some in old fashioned homes female Domme and male subs could be disowned or abused for their ‘unnatural’ classes despite both being very common. But for one Tom Holland his fear stemmed from his career goals, as an aspiring actor he feared his passion would be taken away if he was classified as a submissive, if not by his dominant then by the industry, which was short on submissives in general let alone male ones.  
Tom is a well-rounded and trained actor who isn’t shy or afraid to speak his mind and believes that he should have equal opportunities as an actor.  
When Tom woke up the morning of his 16th birthday he had a feeling of dread in his stomach about being classified. It was fairly early and a bright sunny Saturday, all the makings of a good birthday, but the eldest Holland boy couldn’t shake the dread settling in his stomach. After an easy morning of eating bangers and fried eggs, Harrison came over to go to the sorting center with Tom. He had gone just a few months ago himself and was a classified Dom, when Tom asked if he would come too he agreed immediately. After a short bout of joking around and getting dressed Tom, Harrison, and Mr. and Mrs. Holland hopped in the car. Tom sat in the back seat rubbing sweaty nervous palm on his pant legs, he jumped a little when Harrison placed a grounding hand on his shoulder but, immediately relaxed when the hand moved in gentle circles on his back right where he would be marked.  
They reached the office and tom was almost immediately ushered into a room where an annoyed nurse drew blood had him pee in a cup then held two vials under his nose the first one he shied away from, the second one made him almost catatonic with bliss. The nurse removed the vile and he stayed kind of out of it until a loud clicking of a pen and scratching of paper on a clipboard shook him out.  
“You will have to sit here for a while until the results come back from the lab, would you like me to send anyone in?” The nurse asked kindly.  
“Can you send my mate Harrison in? Please.”  
She left without a word and a few minutes later Haz walked in carrying two mars bars and a big water bottle he also brought Tom’s phone which he wasn’t allowed to bring back at the start.  
“Someone has called you twice, they even left messages.” Harrison said.  
“Huh, did it say who it was?” Tom started going through to the list of recent calls on his phone and almost dropped it when he listened to the first message. “Oh my god Haz! It’s the studio!” he immediately hit redial on the number and waited for someone to answer.  
“Hey Tom! It’s Ron.”  
“Hello Mr. Howard, sorry I missed your phone call.”  
“No worries and please just Ron is fine, I just want you to know that I have you casted for in the Heart of the Sea as young Thomas Nickerson. Do you have some time to talk now about preparations for the role?”  
“Actually Mr. Ho- Ron it’s my 16th birthday today, I’m at the classification center.”  
“Happy birthday! I’ll call you later this week then, and don’t worry about your classification, I hired you for your ability and that doesn’t change with hormones.”  
Tom grinned “Thank you Ron. I’ll make sure to look out for your call. Thank you so much!”  
“Bye Tom.”  
“Bye!” He hung up and jumped into Harrisons arms, wrapping his legs around the larger boy’s waist and holding him tight. “I got the part!!”  
“That’s great mate!”  
Tom climbed down from his friend with a little blush and smiled up at the dom. At the same time a doctor walked into the room  
“Alrighty Mr. Holland, would you like your friend to leave?”  
“No, he can stay, Please?”  
“Ok we have a few things to discuss while the nurse is picking up your results. First of all if at any point you have questions or feel overwhelmed please stop me. So, once we get your results we will talk about the physical needs you will have to fulfill to ensure health. Until then. You will have a mark branded into you before you leave a mild sedative will be administered to prevent immediate pain. You will be a little out of it but your family is here to take you home and it should wear off in a few hours.”  
The nurse walked in and handed a manila folder to the doctor. She offered a small smile to Tom who was visibly shaking was given a comforting back rub from Harrison which calmed him down immediately.  
The doctor took about a minute to check his results before looking up and smiling. “Congratulations Mr. Holland, you are a submissive.”  
He immediately turned his head up to look at Haz who smiled reassuringly back down at him while continuing the slow backrub.  
“So within the course of the next two years you are able to have full access to our search database for a long term dominant. As a submissive, instinctually you will feel more empathetic and sensitive towards others. You will hold yourself to a higher standard then you are used to and will feel a need to please and over-exceed expectations. It’s important to remain grounded during this time you may seek out constant approval and even punishment for actions. High stress situations can send you into what is called a sub-drop. This will force your body to shut down temporarily, it is dangerous to come out of it alone and it may have some long term after effects such as tiredness, excessive need to please, a desperation for unearned punishment, sudden aggression or becoming overly compliant with suggestions. If you ever find yourself in this situation we recommend that come to a doctor within 24 hours of dropping for a medical check, and in extreme cases contact the police for anything non-consensual. On the flip side high pleasure or soothing moments can lead to sub-space. This is a prolonged period of calm, you will feel kind of fuzzy and usually warm this is brought on by your dominant. Sub-drop can be triggered by ignoring your instincts for too long, if at any point you feel overly stressed contact a physician or your dominant immediately to prevent a serious drop. If at any point you feel threatened by a dominant or one uses a dom-voice on you to force unwilling actions you should call the authorities at your earliest capability” The doctor paused. “If you don’t have any questions then we can move onto the brand. Before we put you under we want to explain how to care for it. For the next week or two you will have a topical gel to prevent infection, there will also be a three day supply of a high dose pain reliver for any residual pain after that aspirin or any anti-inflammatory. So, we are just going to lay you down and give you a quick shot which is a sedative. You will remain awake but very out of it similar to when people get wisdom teeth out.”  
Tom lied down gripping Haz’s hand with vigor as a shot was plunged into his left arm. Within minutes the boy had lost his ability to grip and was mumbling sweet things about how pretty Harrison’s hair was and that it looked so soft. The older dom kept talking to the younger sub as the doctor prepped the brand as he was giggling lightly about not being able to feel his nose the doctor quickly pressed the submissive brand into the juncture on his shoulder. He yelped suddenly tears pooing in his eyes as the brand marked him.  
“Shhhh, it’s ok darling you’re okay, I got you.”  
“H-zz, hurs” the younger slurred with a small stream of tears.  
“You’re all done sweetheart, calm down. Harrison soothed rubbing Tom’s hair affectionately. 

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

Tom was adjusting well to life as a submissive, soon after he became coherent from being marked Harrison asked him on a date with the promise to remain friends if it doesn’t go well. Turns out it is going great.


End file.
